


Infidelity

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Restraints, bdsmish, i wrote it at 3 am, idk what this is, implied/possible wontaek, not really canon but I guess maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: Wonshik is busy, but Sanghyuk is not.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* Maybe one day I'll write something that's not RaHyuKen
> 
> Inspired by this:
>
>> My brain: It's not what it looks like  
>  Also my brain: yes it is [pic.twitter.com/PIpOHHH3o1](https://t.co/PIpOHHH3o1)
>> 
>> — chelseabts (@chelseabts95) [May 10, 2019](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95/status/1126706202421760011?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

+++

 

Why did Jaehwan have to be paired up with Sanghyuk for this photoshoot, of all photoshoots? What had he ever done to deserve this kind of torture?! He’d done a lot, actually, but that was beside the point.

 

“Jyani, come here! I wanna see how you look!”

 

Wonshik’s sonorous baritone beaconed the vocal from the private dressing room, restlessly tugging on the leather of his choker as he took hasty, mincing steps to where his boyfriend was sitting. Wonshik grinned goofily at him, his hand tracing the belt around Jaehwan’s waist. “Cute,” the rapper murmured, but Jaehwan was deaf to the praise.

 

On the other side of the room, Taekwoon sat with Sanghyuk, both eating in almost complete silence. Or, one of them was eating. Sanghyuk had lowered his chopsticks, the deep V-neck of his sweater exposing his perfectly chiseled collar bones, knees of his pants artfully ripped so they flashed a bit of skin. And his eyes were fixed _unblinkingly_ on Jaehwan.

 

“Leo and Ravi, you’re up,” a manager called, sticking his head inside. Hongbin and Hakyeon were still getting their hair and makeup done, so it had just been the four of them there. The manager ducked back out, and as soon as he was gone, Wonshik stood and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan, squeezing hard.

 

The vocal squeaked in protest when his boyfriend tried to kiss him. “Make-up, Shikkie, later,” he said, a bit more sharply than he meant too. It wasn’t the clinginess. Jaehwan was used to Wonshik’s clinginess, loved the attention the rapper showered him with anytime they were within ten feet of each other. It was the eyes burning holes in Jaehwan from across the room that had him so flustered.

 

Wonshik settled for nuzzling Jaehwan’s ear, whispering a quiet “I love you,” before Taekwoon grabbed the back of the rapper’s jacket and dragged him from the room. It was just the two of them, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, _alone._

 

“Will you quit staring at me?”

 

“Why? Is it making you uncomfortable?”

 

Sanghyuk set his chopsticks down in his nearly empty bowl, dabbing his lips on a paper napkin and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. He still hadn’t stopped staring. “Yes,” the vocal snapped, trying to busy himself on his phone and _not_ notice that Sanghyuk was walking over to him.

 

The youngest- but by no means the smallest- tilted Jaehwan’s head up with a crooked finger, peering down at the vocal like a cat who just spotted a delicious looking mouse. Jaehwan swallowed thickly, watching the muscles in Sanghyuk’s jaw clench and unclench as he chewed his gum.

 

“Hyukkie, not here. Someone could- _ngh!”_

 

Jaehwan’s words had come a second too late. With the mutant strength and inhuman speed the youngest had acquired from lord knows where, Sanghyuk had Jaehwan backed up against the dressing room wall. Half a heartbeat later, his lips brushed Jaehwan’s, hands easily gripping the vocal’s hips to stop him from escaping.

 

The brief, chaste kiss was too much and not enough all at once. Against his better judgment, Jaehwan found himself chasing Sanghyuk’s mouth, now merely a tantalizing inch away. A small smirk crossed the younger’s face as he pulled a little away, instantly sending the elder’s pulse skyrocketing.  

 

“Easy Jaehwan-ah, patience is a virtue.”

 

Not Hyung. Never Hyung when they were alone. Sanghyuk was the one in control, always, and he would call Jaehwan what he liked.

 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Jaehwan muttered, letting his fingers wander under Sanghyuk’s sweater to press against the hard muscles of his stomach.

 

“I don’t want to accidentally mess up your makeup.” The taunt was accompanied with a wink, Jaehwan’s skin tingling where one of Sanghyuk’s large hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

 

“You know damn well I couldn’t kiss him with you staring at me like that.”

 

Sanghyuk’s gaze raked down Jaehwan’s body in a single sweeping glance, lingering on the expanse of exposed skin displayed by his rather open shirt.

 

“How could I not stare?” the younger asked, eyes fixing once more on the elders.

 

Then he was back, kissing Jaehwan deeply enough to make the vocal’s back arch. It was hot and frantic, need boiling in the elder’s stomach, Sanghyuk’s blunt nails digging into his flesh. Jaehwan’s lips parted automatically as Sanghyuk drank him in.

 

A small hurt sound pushed its way up the vocal’s throat, and Sanghyuk nipped at his bottom lip before Jaehwan’s air supply was suddenly and drastically diminished.

 

“You have to be quiet, love. Do you want us to get caught? I personally wouldn’t mind, but I think your boyfriend might object.”

 

Two of Sanghyuk’s fingers had slid under the leather band of Jaehwan’s choker, leaving him gasping. Jaehwan’s lashes fluttered open, preparing to spit a curse at Sanghyuk for turning him on like this during a photoshoot, but Sanghyuk’s tongue darted out to lick at the vocal’s plush bottom lip.

 

Footsteps.

 

A moment later, Sanghyuk had taken a step back and Jaehwan’s breath returned.

 

“I think I got it, Hyung,” the younger said, perfectly calm and composed, extending a hand to fiddle with Jaehwan’s hair as the dressing room door opened.

 

Hongbin walked in, followed by Hakyeon, both fully dressed and made up. The former shot Sanghyuk a suspicious look that Jaehwan barely noticed. His heart was beating so fast and loud he could hear it thumping in his ears.

 

“We’re love slaves, Jaehwan-ah, your lips _should_ be kiss swollen like this. It’s part of the concept.”

 

A final whispered taunt and then Sanghyuk was walking away again, resuming his seat and finishing the rest of his lunch as if he _hadn’t_ just kissed Jaehwan within an inch of his life. The vocal blinked rapidly, trying to clear Sanghyuk’s wicked grin from his mind, when he realized the younger’s gum was now in _his_ mouth.

 

+++

 

Jaehwan was fairly certain that he had never had a worse afternoon in his entire life.

 

The pair shoot had gone fine. If you could call ‘not being able to touch the incredibly sexy guy sitting next to you but still having to look sultry’ fine. Then, Wonshik had joined them for the second shoot. Jaehwan had nearly swallowed his tongue when his boyfriend pulled on Sanghyuk’s choker the exact same way Sanghyuk had pulled the vocal’s only hours previously.

 

The worst part came after that, when the three of them were acting out a little skit for the cameras. Sanghyuk had been all slow blinks and silent smiles, his eyes never leaving Jaehwan’s face even when he was pretending to beat Jaehwan up.

 

There had been a moment, it couldn’t have lasted more than ten seconds, when Jaehwan nearly dropped the façade of brotherly fondness he maintained around the youngest in public. He had been sitting in between Wonshik and Sanghyuk, looking up at both, and a drop of Sanghyuk’s natural dominance had slipped out. The vocal’s hand had flattened across the younger’s stomach reflexively, absolutely mesmerized by Sanghyuk’s dark gaze. Then Wonshik had started pinching his neck to get his attention, and Sanghyuk had copied him. They had both been touching him at the same time, and the contact had almost made Jaehwan scream. But he was both an actor and a professional, so he collected himself as best he could.

 

The group shoot had been nothing but awkward, Sanghyuk much too close to Jaehwan on one side, and the judgement positively _pouring_ off Hongbin on the other side. And Taekwoon next to Wonshik. _Of course._

 

Jaehwan had genuinely never wanted this thing with Sanghyuk, whatever it was, to happen. It had all begun when LR was formed. Jaehwan had seen less and less of Wonshik every day, alone in the dorm more often than not while his boyfriend was cloistered away with Taekwoon in the studio. The two of them had become inseparable. Every waking moment was spent whispering over a song notebook or sharing headphones.  

 

The vocal had become melancholy and miserable in the wake of the shift, and while Wonshik still insisted that he loved Jaehwan and that would never change, Jaehwan had been heart broken.

 

It happened right around the time Wonshik started sleeping in his studio. Jaehwan had been by himself in his dark little bedroom, shivering from the chill seeping through his window, when the door connecting his room to Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s shared bedroom had opened. But it wasn’t Jaehwan’s boyfriend standing on the threshold, it was Sanghyuk.

 

“I’m sick of seeing you so sad all the time,” was all the youngest had said, tugging his shirt off over his head and crawling into bed beside Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk had kissed him then, long and slow and _oh_ so sweet. Jaehwan shouldn’t have let it happen, but he had, the need for comfort and physical contact too overwhelming to ignore. Then, it kept on happening. After dance practice, in restaurant bathrooms, in dressing rooms very much like todays.

 

Jaehwan couldn’t stop. He didn’t _want_ to stop. Call it an affair, call it a romantic entanglement, call it a liaison, whatever you like. He and Sanghyuk couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Their chemistry was undeniable, and where Jaehwan’s boyfriend was all loving softness, Sanghyuk was _forceful_ and _rough_. Jaehwan fucking adored it.

 

Not long after that first night, Hongbin had walked in on Jaehwan and Sanghyuk in a rather compromising situation. He had stormed off, threatening to tell Wonshik what they were doing, but Sanghyuk had gone after him. Using their close friendship, a sob story about the vocal and the rappers broken relationship, and whatever residual love Hongbin still had for Jaehwan from their debut days, the youngest had managed to convince Hongbin to keep their secret. And he did, but he always made his displeasure known any time he saw Jaehwan and Sanghyuk that little bit _too_ close.

 

“Do you want to get dinner and watch a movie, baby?” Jaehwan asked, his rumbling stomach rousing him from his reverie.

 

He was sitting in the back row of the van next to Wonshik, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon in the row in the middle, and Hakyeon up front with the manager. Hongbin had rushed off to a late-night drama filming.

 

Let it never be said that Jaehwan didn’t try. He tried with Wonshik every day, suggesting little things to do together or dropping by Wonshik’s studio with snacks. Usually nothing came of it, either his boyfriend was too busy, or they would end up having hasty, distracted sex on Wonshik’s couch, but nothing romantic. Not like how they used to be at all.

 

“Sorry Jyani, Taekwoonie Hyung and I are in the middle of composing something. We were planning on going to work on it as soon as we got home,” Wonshik replied, after he had taken one headphone out and Jaehwan had repeated his question twice. Well, he tried.

 

“Don’t worry Hyung, I have something extra _filling_ planned for dinner,” Sanghyuk said, a deceptively innocent smile on his face as he turned to look at Jaehwan.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll hang out with Hyukkie instead. You two have fun with your _composing_ ,” Jaehwan murmured, glaring out the window after shooting the youngest a warning look. “Alright. Take good care of my cutie, Sanghyuk-ah.”

 

“I will.”

 

+++

 

By some stroke of luck, one of Hakyeon’s friends had messaged asking if he wanted to go out not fifteen minutes after they got to the dorm. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had urged him to accept, saying that even their devoted leader needed a break every once in a while, and since they all had tomorrow off, there was no reason not to. Hakyeon hadn’t taken much convincing, and he left with a warning that the two had better make sure the kitchen was spotless after whatever Sanghyuk had planned for dinner.

 

“So, what are we having?” Jaehwan asked, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck and smiling sweetly up at him.

 

“Something quick, because I’m starting to get impatient,” Sanghyuk replied, knotting a hand in Jaehwan’s hair and nipping at his earlobe.

 

“Hot bar?”

 

“Hot bar.”

 

They ate so fast that Jaehwan nearly burnt his tongue, and only minutes later the two were stumbling down the hall towards the bedrooms.

 

“Strip,” Sanghyuk ordered, once they were safely hidden away in Jaehwan’s room. And Jaehwan did, pulling off his hoodie first, then his t-shirt, then his jeans. “Stop,” the younger said, just as Jaehwan was about to take off his briefs.

 

Sanghyuk took Jaehwan’s wrists and guided him towards the bed. “On your back.”

 

Jaehwan scooted to the middle of his large mattress, the sheets silky against his heated skin as he watched Sanghyuk leave the room. He returned a moment later, their secret toy box in one hand, now only in the sweat pants he wore on the way home.

 

The vocal looked at Sanghyuk through increasingly hooded eyes, admiring each bulge of hard muscle that the younger had to offer. “Hands out.”

 

Jaehwan held his hands out at once. This was one of his favorite things, a way for Sanghyuk to have just that bit more control over him, so it was no surprise when the younger knelt at his side and looped black satin ties around his wrists, binding them together with a strong knot. They were a tad too tight, the slippery fabric digging into Jaehwan’s skin just the way he liked it.

 

Sanghyuk gazed down at Jaehwan for a few charged seconds, admiring his handiwork, before he dropped down with an arm on either side of the vocal, caging him in against the mattress. “You’re such a good boy for me, love, such a good listener,” Sanghyuk said softly, mouthing the words against the side of Jaehwan’s neck.

 

The younger’s breath was hot, each move of his lips making the elder shiver with pleasure. He left a trail of kisses across Jaehwan’s throat, sucking lightly on Jaehwan’s adam’s apple, his pulse point, first one clavicle, then the other. Possessive. Any residual bruising would need to be covered with concealer, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Jaehwan hummed, knowing he wasn’t allowed to speak unless spoken too, as Sanghyuk made his way a bit lower, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his sternum. One of the younger’s large hands came down, brushing against Jaehwan’s rapidly hardening cock through his underwear, and the vocal squeaked a little in surprise.

 

“Tell me what you want, love.” An order whispered into his abdomen.

 

“Fuck me. I’ve been waiting for you all day, Hyukkie, fuck me, please!”

 

A sharp smack against Jaehwan’s upper thigh, pain radiating out from the spot in waves, sending a shock through Jaehwan’s whole body in the most perfect way. The vocal sighed, just a short, soft exhalation at the feeling before hurrying to correct his mistake.

 

“Fuck me, Sir, p-please.”

 

Sanghyuk smiled.

 

“Maybe. Maybe later.” The younger propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing up and down the elder’s clothed length with practiced precision, enjoying the way Jaehwan squirmed under his touch.

 

“But right now…”

 

One of Sanghyuk’s long fingers hooked around the waistband of Jaehwan’s briefs, tugging them down only an inch or so before letting the elastic snap back into place.

 

“Right now, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you cry.”

 

Jaehwan mewled quietly, Sanghyuk’s face returning level with his own, capturing the vocal’s lips with exaggerated gentleness. Jaehwan wanted to agree, wanted to tell Sanghyuk that ‘yes, yes, that would be perfect’. Wanted to ask him to ‘please hurry the fuck up because I‘m getting so hard it hurts.’ But he knew if he slipped up again, the younger would probably leave him hard for the rest of the night, so Jaehwan stopped himself and just enjoyed the kiss.

 

The younger’s lips were warm, moving against Jaehwan’s in a way that sent tingles all the way down to the vocal’s toes. He arched up off the mattress, Sanghyuk’s large hand sliding under the small of his back as his tongue slipped lazily into Jaehwan’s mouth.

 

They lay tangled up like that, the younger keeping the elder firmly trapped against the mattress, Jaehwan tugging uselessly at his bound wrists, one of Sanghyuk’s thighs tucked in between the vocal’s. Just enough friction and pressure.

 

Sanghyuk’s hand skimmed down his spine, a single sharp squeeze on Jaehwan’s ass, and then-

 

“Stand up.” Sanghyuk rolled off the vocal in a single fluid motion, pulling Jaehwan off the bed with him. Jaehwan stumbled a little, trying to catch his balance after the sudden and jarring movement, but the younger caught him and lowered him to his knees.

 

“Open.” And Jaehwan did, parting his lips as he stared longingly up at the younger, platinum blonde hair gleaming in the orange light drifting in through the half-open door. The way the shadows pick out every nook and cranny on his toned body. He was a vision.

 

Sanghyuk lowered his sweatpants, cock hard and curving up towards his stomach. Jaehwan swallowed dryly, the need to taste the younger, be used, fogging up his brain.

 

“I wish you still had on that choker,” the younger muttered, one of his large hands curling in the elder’s hair, looking down at Jaehwan like he wanted to eat him.

 

“We do have a collar Sir, somewhere.”

 

A rough yank on Jaehwan’s hair for speaking out of turn, and then the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock was guided into his mouth. Jaehwan let his tongue swirl around it in slow circles, enjoying the younger’s shuddering breath for a moment, before opening his mouth wider and looking up.

 

“Take it in, love, as far as you can.”

 

Sanghyuk’s chest rose and fell, eyes fixed on Jaehwan’s face as the elder inched his mouth lower, lips stretching around the length in his mouth until he felt Sanghyuk’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

Jaehwan gagged a little, squeezing his bound hands together as the younger’s fingers tightened around his hair. Sanghyuk held him there, breathing hard, before he sharply jutted his hips forward.

 

A little moan escaped, no doubt sending all sorts of delicious tingles through the younger’s body as he fucked into Jaehwan’s throat.

 

This was the kind of contact that Jaehwan always craved so desperately. Submitting entirely to someone bigger and stronger and very much more in control than he was. He liked the pain, if one could even call it pain when it mixed so wonderfully with pleasure. He liked the way Sanghyuk would call him love, such a sweet term of endearment, while manhandling the vocal in a way that was anything but _sweet._

 

Jaehwan could taste the tang of precome on the back of his tongue, licking kittenishly at the vain of Sanghyuk’s cock. The younger’s eyes had gone dark with lust, and he yanked Jaehwan off him.

 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t treat you like this, does he, love?”

 

Sanghyuk’s voice was low, coaxing a whine from the vocal. Nobody had ever treated Jaehwan like a plaything before, a toy that they could do with what they liked. A twinge of white-hot guilt in Jaehwan’s chest, and then-

 

“No, sir.”

 

The younger growled in approval, like he hadn’t just referred to one of his closest friends as something akin to a stranger, shifting them around so Jaehwan’s back was against his bedroom wall.

 

Bracing a hand on the wall, Sanghyuk thrusts back into Jaehwan’s mouth, rougher and faster now. Jaehwan’s jaw was starting to get sore, but he couldn’t care less. He felt spit begin to drip from the corners of his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but all he wanted was more.

 

The hand previously knotted in his hair slipped down to cup his chin, tilting Jaehwan’s head back further. The vocal fought to keep his eyes open, swallowing around Sanghyuk’s cock the way he knew the younger liked.

 

Sanghyuk’s breath escaped in a labored hiss, pulling out so only the tip rested on Jaehwan’s tongue. The whole thing could have lasted five minutes or an hour, Jaehwan had no idea, but by that point he was aching to touch himself, feeling the wetness around the front of his briefs from his own precome stick to his skin.

 

Hot liquid coated the inside of the vocal’s mouth, pooling on his tongue and dripping down the back of his throat. There were few things in this world that Jaehwan loved more than the noise Sanghyuk makes when he comes, a soft, breathy groan, so quiet you would miss it if you weren’t paying attention. But Jaehwan _was_ paying attention, and he drank in the sound with as much satisfaction as he drank in Sanghyuk’s come.

 

“Show me.”

 

Jaehwan opened his mouth, blinking up at the younger through wide eyes.

 

“Swallow.”

 

And Jaehwan did. Sanghyuk pulled the vocal to his feet, cupping his cheeks and pressing soft kisses to his swollen lips. “You did so well, love, now it’s your turn.”

 

Jaehwan hummed, lifting his bound wrists over the youngers head, curling his arms around the youngers neck as best he could, trapping Sanghyuk in the embrace. Sanghyuk grinned down at him, that patronizing and indulgent smile reserved especially for him that Jaehwan had grown to love over the years.

 

The younger hoisted Jaehwan up, a hand under each of Jaehwan’s thighs as he carried the vocal back over to the bed and sat down, settling Jaehwan on his lap.

 

Jaehwan’s lips caught Sanghyuk’s, kissing him hungrily. He was almost content to just stay there, wrap himself around the younger’s strong body like a koala, almost. Sanghyuk’s fingers skimmed up his thighs, one hand coming to rest on the vocal’s lower back while the other slid down the back of Jaehwan’s underwear, humming appreciatively at the ample amount of flesh at his disposal.

 

A cough from behind them.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes flew open, and he broke the kiss to whip his head around. A tall silhouette stood in the doorway they had stupidly left open, a silhouette that was utterly and terrifyingly familiar. The vocal blinked rapidly, struggling to speak around the roughness in his throat.

 

“Shikkie…”

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk acts like it’s a joke, Wonshik does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like just leaving the first part like that, I'm a girl who likes closure. 
> 
> so here it is.

 

Sanghyuk still had his hand down the back of Jaehwan’s underwear, which really was unfortunate.

 

“Shikkie,” Jaehwan repeated, his voice carrying a lot more urgency now. Wonshik wasn’t speaking, he was just _standing_ there. Standing in the doorway of Jaehwan’s bedroom, looking intensely heartbroken.

 

“I- I got us a movie… and some of that caramel popcorn you like. I was going to surprise you.”

 

How had they managed to be dumb enough to get caught?! He and Sanghyuk were so careful after Hongbin, always, but the one time they slipped up it had to be now!?

 

“It’s not what it looks like.”

 

That was honestly the only thing Jaehwan could think of. It was inadequate, untrue, and more than anything, _stupid_ , but the vocal was at a complete loss. This was absolutely what it looked like, how could a mostly naked Jaehwan sitting on a shirtless Sanghyuk’s lap be anything else? Wonshik arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Can you- would you mind getting off him?”

 

The question sounded painfully genuine, like he wasn’t sure if the vocal actually would, and Jaehwan scrambled to comply. He needed to put some fucking clothes on and figure out a way to fix this. However, he had momentarily forgotten about the satin tie binding his wrists, and he wasn’t counting on Sanghyuk’s hands tightening around his waist like a vice.

 

“You’re interrupting, Hyung. Please shut the door on your way out.”

 

Jaehwan whipped his head around to glare at the youngest with all the fire he could muster.

 

Sanghyuk’s expression was nothing but smug. The corners of his mouth curved up a little, eyes carefully blank, like he thought Jaehwan’s relationship falling apart was a joke. The vocal shot a quick look over his shoulder, just in time to see Wonshik turn on his heels and slam the bedroom door.

 

“Hyukkie! Unite me!” Jaehwan hissed, trying to shimmy out of the youngest’s grasp. Sanghyuk sighed, as if this was a burden for him! _Him!_ “You’re going to go after him, aren’t you?” he asked, not really sounding very interested as he slowly untied the knot holding Jaehwan’s bonds together.

 

“Of course, I am!” Jaehwan exclaimed, shaking the stiffness from his wrists, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms that were lying on the floor, and flinging the door open.

 

“You aren’t going to enjoy this, trust me,” Sanghyuk murmured, only a step behind the vocal as they hurried down the hall. Of course, he wasn’t going to _enjoy_ it, Jaehwan thought. His heart felt like it had dropped to the pit of his stomach.

 

They found Wonshik in the living room, pacing, but he whirled around at the sound of their footsteps.

 

“Why?”

 

 _Succinct._ The one question Jaehwan was going to have the most difficulty answering. “You’re always gone! You’re always working, and I get so lonely!” Jaehwan replied, sounding more accusatory than he meant too. This was _entirely_ his fault, and he knew it.

 

“I’m always working so I can support my family, Jaehwan! I’m always working because I wanted to build a life with you one day and I didn’t want us to have to worry about things like money, because _god knows_ you couldn’t save if your life depended on it!”

 

Wonshik looked angrier than Jaehwan had ever seen him. The vocal actually took a step back, surprised by the force and volume of his boyfriend’s voice, and he ran smack into Sanghyuk.

 

“How long?!”

 

“Not long,” Jaehwan replied hastily. His throat burned after the activities of the past hour, but he tried to stop himself from sounding too hoarse.

 

“Eight months,” Sanghyuk corrected, composed as ever. Jaehwan elbowed him in the stomach, but it was like trying to elbow an oak tree. Had it really been eight months? It felt like only days; the time had flown by so fast.

 

Wonshik’s eyes flashed dangerously, one of his hands curling into a fist and uncurling just as quickly. Jaehwan was fairly certain now that he could do nothing to fix this, but he had to try. He crossed the distance between them and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, petting his hair with his other hand.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean for- “

 

“Shut up.”

 

The words were ice cold, like someone had dumped a bucket of freezing water over Jaehwan’s head. Wonshik didn’t try to touch him, in fact it was more like he was trying to stop himself from shoving Jaehwan off.

 

“Why?”

 

That was directed over Jaehwan’s shoulder.

 

“I like him.”

 

Jaehwan didn’t need to turn around to know that Sanghyuk was smirking.

 

“You’re one of my best friends! We share a room! How could you sleep with my boyfriend behind my back for eight months!?”

 

Sanghyuk sighed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You always tell me to take care of your cutie, so I do.”

 

“Shikkie, listen to me,” Jaehwan started, but his boyfriend really did shove him this time. Both hands flat on his chest, a single sharp push, and Jaehwan was stumbling backwards.

 

Before he could fall, the youngest caught him, standing a little in front of the vocal now as his bored expression hardened. “Let’s not get violent, _Hyung._ It’s very immature.”

 

“Fuck off Sanghyuk,” Wonshik snapped, glaring around the youngest at Jaehwan. “Why _him?!_ He’s like a little kid compared to you!”

 

Jaehwan wanted to say that Sanghyuk started it. He wanted to say that Sanghyuk wasn’t little in any sense of the word, age difference be damned. But none of that seemed like it would go over well, and he genuinely loved his boyfriend, still, after everything, and he wanted to calm Wonshik down not piss him off further.

 

As he was thinking all of that, Sanghyuk answered for him.

 

“He’s only three years older than me, Hyung. It’s no different than the gap between you and Taekwoon-Hyung.”

 

Wonshik’s eyes refocused on the youngest. “What does Taekwoon have to do with _anything?!”_ he asked loudly, taking a quick step forward.

 

Sanghyuk laughed. He actually fucking _laughed_.

 

“None of this started until I saw you kissing Taekwoon-Hyung in the practice room. You lost whatever claim you thought you had on Jaehwan-ah right then and there.”

 

Wonshik’s face went white, all the blood in Jaehwan’s veins freezing solid.

 

“Don’t try and deny it, Hyung. I took a picture.”

 

There was… a _pause._

 

“That was one fucking time, and I stopped it immediately, not a month’s long affair!”

 

Jaehwan was at a loss for words again. He had been _right._ Something was going on between them. _Fuck,_ hearing it confirmed was not nearly as vindicating or validating as the vocal thought it would be. Knowing it was true only hurt him more.

 

“See, I don’t actually believe you,” Sanghyuk replied, his voice low and almost threatening, but Jaehwan couldn’t focus on it. It didn’t matter, he realized now, staring at his boyfriend’s face in complete shock. He loved Wonshik, and even knowing he had kissed someone else, Taekwoon of _all_ people, that the vocal didn’t love him any less.

 

“You never told me,” he choked, feeling tears prick in his eyes for the second time tonight but for a very different reason. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want _his_ fuck up to hurt you,” the youngest replied, softer, reaching a hand behind him to curl loosely around Jaehwan’s wrist.

 

“I feel like the fact you didn’t know actually makes this  _worse,”_ Wonshik snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and sneering at the vocal. “You had literally no reason to do any of this, but you still cheated on me for eight _fucking_ months.”

 

“Shikkie, Baby, I’m... I love you,” Jaehwan said, pleading. He felt Sanghyuk’s hand tighten around his wrist almost imperceptibly. “Save it, Jaehwan. I really don’t want to hear anymore lies from you.”

 

Jaehwan opened his mouth and then closed it.

 

“Who else knows? If you two fuck with the door open, somebody else must have caught you.”

 

Sanghyuk was the one to answer again. “Hongbin-Hyung. He was going to tell you, but when I told him about what you and Taekwoon Hyung were up too, he lost most of his sympathy for you.”

 

Wonshik looked almost more betrayed by that fact than when he found out about Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. So, Hongbin knew too. Did everybody know about Taekwoon but Jaehwan?

 

As if on cue, the eldest member came jogging down the hall, pajamas looking like they had been hastily thrown on and his yellow hair still damp.

 

“I was in the shower and I heard yelling! What the hell is going on?!”

 

“Really bad timing, Hyung,” Wonshik huffed under his breath. Jaehwan couldn’t look at the eldest. Not right now, not yet.

 

“Did Jaehwanie not like his surprise?”

 

So, Taekwoon had helped. _Great._

 

“Jaehwan wasn’t the one who got a surprise,” Wonshik hissed, his hate filled eyes glued on Sanghyuk. “My _whore_ of a boyfriend let the overgrown fetus tie him up.”

 

“Do _not_ speak about him like that, you’re no better,” the youngest replied, voice a quiet rumble. “Why don’t you look more shocked?” Wonshik asked, sparing a single glance for the eldest.

 

“Uh…”

 

Jaehwan turned, suppressing his hatred as best he could. Sure, it might be a bit difficult to distinguish Taekwoon’s expressions, what with his resting I-will-end-you face, but the eldest looked more nervous than anything else.

 

“I mean, have you not noticed how they act around each other? It was kind of obvious that something was going on,” Taekwoon replied, glancing between Jaehwan and Wonshik with clear apprehension.

 

Sanghyuk had stepped to Jaehwan’s side, apparently deciding the threat of a physical confrontation had passed. One of his hands came up to rest on the back of Jaehwan’s neck, whether being comforting of protective, the vocal wasn’t sure.

 

“Stop fucking touching him, you’ve done plenty of that already,” Wonshik snapped, but Sanghyuk didn’t move.

 

“I need to go; I can’t stand to be anywhere near _either_ of you right now.”

 

The rapper turned and grabbed his coat off the couch, where he had presumably left it when he got to the dorm. Beside it, Jaehwan only now noticed, was a bouquet of scarlet roses. “Those were for you. Throw them away, you don’t deserve them.”

 

Wonshik reached the front door when Jaehwan finally snapped out of his haze of heartbreak. _“No!_ Wait!” he exclaimed, voice cracking as he wriggled away from Sanghyuk and dashed after his boyfriend.

 

Jaehwan was fast, but Wonshik was already hurrying down the stairs of their building. “Shikkie, you can’t just leave!” the vocal cried, the sound of his distress echoing around the stairwell. Wonshik stopped mid step, glaring up at Jaehwan with a look of such pain it knocked the breath from Jaehwan’s lungs.

 

“What the fuck happened to you, Jaehwan? You used to be so sweet and cute and perfect, what made you start acting like such a filthy slut?”

 

That’s what finally did it. Tears began to stream down Jaehwan’s face, hot and salty and bitter. _So bitter._ His Shikkie never ever spoke to him like that, never called him names, never made him cry (on purpose). Jaehwan crumpled to the floor of the landing, clutching the railing as if it could keep him anchored.

 

“You were always with _him_ , baby, you- you were always with him. It was like you _forgot_ about me.”

 

Wonshik let out a humorless, one syllable laugh. “Don’t give me that bullshit. I saw you every single day, but clearly that wasn’t enough,” he replied icily.

 

The rapper didn’t give Jaehwan a second glance, continuing to stomp down the stairs as he added loudly, “We’re done. I’ll pretend in public, but as soon as the cameras turn off, do not speak to me. That goes for both of you.”

_“P-please…”_

 

But Wonshik was already gone.

 

Jaehwan sobbed. His heart was in pieces. His world was crashing down, and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, but Jaehwan clung to the banister with all the strength he had. It wasn’t enough. Sanghyuk lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, ignoring the vocal’s attempts to hit him and carrying Jaehwan back into the dorm.

 

Jaehwan wanted to blame Sanghyuk. For a single, savage instant, he wanted to lay all of this on the younger, because he _had_ started it. But it wasn’t Sanghyuk’s fault. Jaehwan had allowed it to happen, enjoyed it, enjoyed it _so much_ , and now he had to face the consequences. He didn’t even have the strength to be angry at Taekwoon. _Only himself._

“Come on, love. This was going to happen eventually,” Sanghyuk murmured, walking right past a bewildered Taekwoon, down the hallway to the bedrooms. Jaehwan stopped trying to fight and let himself go limp in the younger’s arms.

 

They made it inside Jaehwan’s small room, and Sanghyuk gently lay the vocal on his bed, sitting next to him and brushing his hair off his forehead.

 

“Do you want me to go?” he asked quietly. Jaehwan shook his head and curled up against the younger’s warm body. “You can’t- don’t leave me too. _Please.”_

 

Sanghyuk clicked his tongue, sliding down so the vocal could rest his head on his chest. “I won’t leave, I promise.”

 

Jaehwan’s tears continued to flow for what felt like an eternity, until he was a dried-up husk of a human being.

 

“He’s just as guilty, this isn’t all on you. Or us. It’s on him and Taekwoon as well.”

 

Jaehwan didn’t say anything, choosing instead to bury his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck.

 

“He never deserved you.”

 

Jaehwan let out a ragged breath, weary down to his bones.

 

“No. He deserved better.”

 

 

_(You’re my prison and my paradise)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this mess. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> twitter: @chelseabts95


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings :)

“And, what do you want to accomplish in this coming year?”

“Well,” Jaehwan said, sitting up straighter in his uncomfortable plastic chair. He smiled at the interviewer and then the camera before continuing, “I want our new album to do well, and I want to work very hard in musicals, so my starlight babies are proud.” He puffed out his cheeks and made a goo-goo noise, flashing a finger heart for good measure. Sprinkling a dash of aegyo on top of the perfect answer. 

There was a low, rumbling chuckle from behind him. The hands on his shoulders were strong and warm. The murmured  _ ‘cute’ _ was spoken in a voice as deep as the ocean. If he turned around, the vocal knew he would see Wonshik’s wide smile, affectionate and soft, always standing that little bit too close for comfort. Jaehwan fought the urge to wince, forced himself to stay still and keep the goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Thank you so much for your time today boys, enjoy your upcoming fan meeting.”

“We appreciate you having us here, and also thank you to all of our starlights who look after us so well. We are real V!” Hakyeon said, the rest of the group chorusing, “V-I-X-X, Vixx!” before bowing low in their seats.

The cameras switched off, the noise of managers and staff busying themselves erupting in the deceptively large room. Jaehwan let out a weary sigh, rolling his shoulders and attempting (unsuccessfully) to crack his neck. It had been a long day of promotions and he had play rehearsal later. What the vocal needed was a solid, fourteen-hour nap. 

Wonshik’s hands vanished, the lack of warmth leaving Jaehwan noticeably chilly. He chanced a glace back, but the sight of the rapper hurrying away towards the greenroom wasn’t a surprise. He had kept his word, always diligently putting up the act of being sweet and touchy friends when they were being recorded or talking to fans, but as soon as that ended, Wonshik would go back to avoiding him like the plague. Like  _ cheater _ was contagious.

It hurt, somewhere deep in the back of Jaehwan’s mind. There was always a twinge of pain and guilt every time his ex-boyfriend walked away. The time apart had provided Jaehwan the opportunity for introspection. He had understood and fully taken ownership of his fuckup, the whole thing was his fault and he accepted it. Tried to learn from it. Moved on. 

But it clearly wasn’t that easy for Wonshik, and Jaehwan wished he would talk to him. He longed for those late night talks they used to have even before they got together, when they would solve problems and work through things and reassure one another that everything was going to be okay. It would help Wonshik, talking this through, Jaehwan knew it would. 

Jaehwan stood. He could feel Sanghyuk’s eyes on him and looked around, seeing the youngest still seated in his chair beside their leader. His questions,  _ if Jaehwan was alright, if he needed anything, _ were obvious to the vocal. The two of them had gotten past the first hesitant  _ ‘I love you’, _ the first nerve-racking date outside the safety of their dorm, the first visits to each other’s parent’s homes without any of the other members. They had always been able to read each other well, living with a person for five years made that an inevitability, but their simpatico had gone beyond that now. 

The elder shook his head slightly, indicating that he was fine and not to follow. Sanghyuk blinked once and then nodded, not standing when Jaehwan turned towards the greenroom. He wove his way through the staff and equipment, smiling and bowing to each person he past, before he finally slipped through the white plywood door. 

Frowning, the vocal looked around the empty room. He could have sworn this was where Wonshik was headed, but maybe he was mistaken. He enjoyed the peace and quiet for a moment, turning to adjust to meticulously styled hair in a vanity mirror. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- oh. It’s  _ you.” _

Jaehwan had jumped at the sudden voice, looking around to see Wonshik standing at the door to the changing room with his bag under one arm. “Hey, I was looking for you,” the vocal replied, giving the rapper an all too hesitant smile. 

“Not interested. Take your bullshit to someone who cares,” the rapper snapped, setting his bag down on the couch and beginning to rummage through it so his back was to Jaehwan. 

“Come on, Shikkie, it’s been six months!”

“And you fucked him behind my back for eight,” the rapper replied angrily, abandoning what he was doing and whirling back around. Jaehwan started, tipped off balance by the look of pure hatred on that usually kind face. “I get that you’ve gotten your life back together, moved on so easily it was almost robotic, but leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

+++

Sanghyuk’s lips pressed a pattern into Jaehwans, kissing the elder slow and easy. 

They were sprawled sideways across the younger’s giant bed, laptop open with anime playing forgotten in the background. Sanghyuk could tell something was wrong. Jaehwan wasn’t as focused as he normally was.  _ Normally,  _ he’d be trying to tear Sanghyuk’s clothes off and  _ normally,  _ he would be crawling all over Sanghyuk’s lap and  _ normally,  _ extra concealer would already be added to Sanghyuk’s get-ready list because of the fresh hickies Jaehwan would have sucked onto his neck. But not now. It just didn’t seem like Jaehwan’s heart was in it. 

 

“Love, what’s the matter?” he asked, nudging the elders nose with his own. 

 

Jaehwan blinked up at him, a pout spreading over his face. He crossed his arms and hugged himself. “Wonshik still hasn’t gotten over it.”

 

Sanghyuk sighed. “I know, I  _ do _ share a room with him. Six months of the silent treatment is a hard thing not to notice.”

 

“I tried apologizing again today.”

 

“And?”

 

“He told me he didn’t want anything to do with me. Again.”

 

This wasn’t the first time they’d tried apologizing. Sanghyuk had tried as well on several occasions, once he’d realized how much of an asshole he’d been. How much of a textbook shitty human being he was. Jaehwan had spoken the truth when he said Wonshik deserved better. A better boyfriend _and_ a better best friend. 

 

“Did you tell him how much you miss him?” Sanghyuk asked, petting Jaehwans cheek. His boyfriend went pale, like he thought Sanghyuk would be angry but of course, Sanghyuk was the furthest thing from angry. “I miss him too.”

 

Jaehwans bottom lip was pushing out further and further so Sanghyuk kissed him quickly to wipe away the pout. “I’ll go talk to him,” he said, scooting off the bed. “Are you sure?”

 

Sanghyuk flashed his boyfriend the most reassuring smile he could manage. “Yeah, just hang tight, I’ll be back.”

 

It didn’t take long to find the man he was looking for. Wonshik was tucked away in Hongbins bedroom, watching the younger play video games with his song notebook on his lap. Sanghyuk knocked on the wall and they both turned to look. 

 

“What?” Wonshik snapped, staring pointedly down at his book. 

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

Sanghyuk deliberate for a moment before soldiering forward. “Well I’m just going talk then, so both you and Bin can listen.”

 

“Please, I beg you, don’t do that,” Hongbin replied, eyes fixed unblinkingly on his monitor. “Just go talk to him Shik, talking won’t kill you.”

 

Wonshik didn’t move. Hongbin paused his game. “Do I need to kick you out of here by force? Trust me when I say that it will be easier for all of us if you go quietly.”

 

That was a threat that none of them would take lightly, and Wonshik wasn’t an idiot. Wisely, the eldest of the three got to his feet and pushed past Sanghyuk into the hallway. Sanghyuk followed after him, staying silent until they were alone on the balcony. He was just thankful Wonshik didn’t try and go to their room. 

 

“Talk.”

 

“It’s about Jaehwan.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“And me.”

 

Wonshik blinked, surprise crossing his face before he could wipe it blank. “What, did he cheat on you too?”

 

“No,” Sanghyuk sighed. He braced his hands on the railing and stared down at the street below. “He misses you. Really badly. And I miss you too.”

 

“And why should I care?” Wonshik spat, glaring at Sanghyuk from where he was leaning against the wall. “Because I know you miss us too. You would have moved on already if you didn’t.”

 

Wonshik snapped his mouth shut. “Listen, Shik, he’s absolutely miserable. I don’t like seeing him upset, I don’t like seeing you upset, I don’t like seeing anyone upset! I was an asshole to you, he was an asshole to you, we were both so shitty and we know that and we’re sorry.”

 

“Jaehwan hasn’t said sorry. Day of doesn't count, that was just a sloppy attempt at damage control.”

 

“He would if you’d ever let him talk. He tries to apologize to you constantly.”

 

Wonshik stared at him. Sanghyuk could see that his words were sinking in, just a little more. “Aren’t you tired? I am, Jaehwan is. All this constant bickering is fucking exhausting me Wonshik, I just want you to be my friend again.”

 

“I can’t just suddenly be unmad at the two of you, especially when I have to watch you be together every single day. It’s just not that easy.”

 

“It’s not sudden. It’s been six whole months and I know you miss us too, or you miss Jaehwan at least. And that’s another thing,” Sanghyuk said, turning to face his friend. He thought about how he wanted to frame his words, the solution to this problem that he’d been mulling over for months. 

 

“Hear me out,” he began, slipping his hands in his pockets. “We’ve all done some fucked up shit. All three of us.” Wonshik didn’t contradict him, so that was something resembling progress. 

 

“I want us all to be happy, okay, and I know Jaehwan can’t carry on the way things are now. I can’t- I can’t give him up but...” 

 

Sanghyuk swallowed hard. “But I’d be willing to share. For his sake.”

 

Dead silence. Not even the birds chirped. 

 

“He needs you. I need you, we both need you just- is that... is that something you’d be open to trying?”

 

Wonshik looked like he’d just been hit over the head with a shovel. Stunned and uncomprehending. “So... what? You two are going to have an open relationship?”

 

“Not exactly,” Sanghyuk breathed, trying not to let his nerves leak into his voice. “Just open to you. No one else.”

 

More silence. Sanghyuk didn’t want to push, didn’t want to interrupt his friends thought process so he stayed quiet. It took almost a full minute. 

 

“If,  _ if  _ I agree to this, there need to be rules. Boundaries, some sort of explicit agreement between the three of us because of you two hurt me again, I swear to god, I’m going to leave.”

 

Sanghyuk sighed with relief. “Yeah sure, anything you want. Tell us what you need and we’ll do it, no matter what just  _ please  _ do all of us a favor and take him back. Take  _ us  _ back.”

 

Wonshik nodded, slow, his voice so soft that Sanghyuk almost couldn’t hear. “This doesn't mean I forgive you, because I don’t. But- but I’ll try.”

 

They talked quietly for a few more minutes, reacquainting, remembering how nice it was to simply talk. How easily they got along. And when Sanghyuk pulled his friend into a hug, and Wonshik hugged him back, the youngest’s heart filled with joy. He’d missed this more than he’d realized. 

 

“Do you want to go see him?”

 

Wonshik nodded into Sanghyuks shoulder. They hugged for another few heartbeats before breaking apart, reentering the dorm and padding down the hallway to their shared bedroom. Sanghyuk walked in first.

 

Jaehwan was sitting up on his knees in the middle of the big bed. Hands in his lap and eyes wide. Sanghyuk walked over and turned the anime off. “Did he talk to you? What happened? What did he say?”

 

“He’ll tell you himself,” Sanghyuk replied, stepping to the side so his boyfriend could see Wonshik standing in the doorway. 

 

They stared at each other, neither moving, neither speaking. Just blinking at each other like they hadn’t taken a good look in all these past months. 

 

“Hi,” Wonshik said, a crack in his voice as he stepped further into the bedroom. Jaehwan turned to stare at Sanghyuk and then back to Wonshik. He and Jaehwan has discussed this sort of arrangement before, and he’d agreed, but he was adamant that Wonshik wouldn’t. Sanghyuk was _more_ than happy to prove his boyfriend wrong. 

 

Another few heartbeats and then- “Hyuk-ah told me about the- asked if I’d be open to... and I am. I’m still hurt and pissed and angry but- _trying_ might be... you know.”

 

Jaehwans mouth fell open and he looked to Sanghyuk in disbelief. The younger flourished his hand in a _‘go on’_ motion, the fuzzy feeling in his stomach getting stronger. 

 

“Is that-“ Wonshik began, but Jaehwan didn’t wait for him to finish. He leapt from the bed and skidded across the hardwood floor, careening into Wonshiks waiting arms. And when their mouths found each other and Jaehwan pressed himself to Wonshik’s front, Sanghyuk could do nothing but smile.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess, I was watching that one episode of VIXXTV and couldn't get the idea out of my head <3
> 
> comments and kudos are loved!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
